


Syncopation

by YourGirlThursday



Category: 12 Monkeys (TV)
Genre: 12 Monkeys Theme Week, Alternate Universe, F/M, High School AU, Marching Band AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3695852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourGirlThursday/pseuds/YourGirlThursday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassie couldn't pinpoint the exact moment she had fallen for James Cole. It was sometime between evening practices, football games, and marching competitions. Cassie couldn’t remember a time before his laugh made her heart beat in double-time. They always seemed to gravitate toward each other.</p><p>Even when they were both dating other people.</p><p>Now that they were both single again, Cassie was ready to make her move. </p><p>(For Theme Week - Day 1: AU's)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Syncopation

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my AU entry for theme week. It just squeaked under the 1,000 word mark because there's going to be a companion story from Cole (which I'm not even halfway done with - whoops). I marched for three years in HS, so that was fun to revisit. 
> 
> This one doesn't end happily, but the other half will :) Apologies for that.

Cassie couldn't pinpoint the exact moment she had fallen for James Cole. It was sometime between evening practices, football games, and marching competitions. Cassie couldn’t remember a time before his laugh made her heart beat in double-time. They always seemed to gravitate toward each other.

Even when they were both dating other people.

Now that they were both single again, Cassie was ready to make her move. She had started at the band leadership meeting the previous week. Cole was the percussion section leader, while Cassie was in charge of the woodwinds. Somehow she managed to invite him over to her house to watch a Harry Potter movie, that year's show theme.

Cassie's nerves fizzled through her veins. She checked her hair and makeup one more time. The doorbell made Cassie jump. She wiped her palms on her dress and headed for the door. Her heart sank to the floor when she opened the door.

Elena and Ramse, the drum major and her boyfriend, stood in the doorway smiling. They each had a plate of baked goods in their hands.

"Thanks for inviting us over, Cassie! Your house is really nice." Elena craned her head to get a better look as she entered. "I love that dress."

Cassie's smile threatened to slide right off her face. "I had um a family thing this morning.

Cole chose that awkward moment to walk up with two cases of soda. "Hey, Cass."

Cassie barely made eye contact. She wasn't sure if his smile would make her feel better or worse. "Living room and kitchen are that way. I'm going to go change." She hurried off toward her room.

Mortification stained Cassie's skin a dark pink. She could feel it spread across her chest, up her neck. Cassie quickly threw on an old band shirt and pair of jeans. She traded her contacts for glasses and blotted off what was left of her lip gloss. Her carefully curled hair was confined to a ponytail. All of her hard work went down the drain.

When Cassie returned to the living room she saw that Whitley and Jennifer, the upper and lower brass section leaders, had joined the party. It was just more people to witness Cassie's epic embarrassment. The day's only saving grace was that Max, Cole's ex-girlfriend and the color guard captain, was not there.

Cassie took inventory of the open seats. Whitley and Ramse were on the couch. Cassie assumed the other spot was for Elena. Jennifer occupied the recliner. The only place for Cassie was on the loveseat with Cole. Even if things weren't going exactly as she had planned, they might still get to flirt.

Whitley and Jennifer were discussing whether or not they needed another tuba player for the upcoming year. Cole and Ramse were talking about some show they both watched. Cassie flopped down on the loveseat. Cole gave her a brief smile before handing her a cup with 'Cass' scrawled across it. Cassie's heart warmed at the tiny gesture.

Elena returned from the bathroom. Cassie started the movie. As the opening theme played, they talked about how the music would be modified to fit their band. Whitley and Elena argued for a minute about whether or not a stationary drum pit would be necessary for the show. Whitley was against any instrument you couldn't march with. Cassie turned toward Cole. Out of everyone she figured he would have the strongest feelings on the subject.

Cole didn't appear to be listening. His eyelids flickered. His head slowly fell forward. When his chin touched his chest, he jerked up, blinking wildly. Cassie frowned as she noticed the dark circles under his eyes. After watching a few more cycles of him nodding off and jerking awake, Cassie stood up and set down her drink. She told Cole he could lie down and made a quick excuse to leave. Cassie sat in her room for about ten minutes. She grabbed her quilt on the way out.

When Cassie returned, Cole was fast asleep on the loveseat. She covered him with the quilt and sat on a nearby ottoman. Elena gave her a soft smile, but Ramse was not pleased. He asked if they could wake Cole up. He wouldn't give them a reason so Cole was left sleeping through the entire movie. Whitley and Jennifer left not long after the movie ended. Whitley offered to host the next movie day. Jennifer asked Cassie to say goodbye to the sleepy, little monkey for her.

Cassie left to grab a trashcan. On the way back in she heard Ramse whispering to Elena. "Someone at his dad's shop sprained their wrist so Cole's been helping out on top of his usual shifts and school. He almost had to cancel today, but ended up going to the garage at 5 this morning just to see her. He'll probably head back to work after we leave. He's gonna be so disappointed."

The junk food in Cassie's stomach turned to lead. She hadn't realized that Cole had pushed himself so hard just to have these few hours of fun. Guilt nearly suffocated Cassie.

Cassie entered the room as though she heard nothing. Ramse decided to be the one to wake Cole. Elena and Cassie went out to the car so Cole wasn't overwhelmed. They packed away the few remaining baked goods Elena had brought. They were discussing Elena’s recipes when the boys came out the front door.

Cole walked toward the car and swiped blearily at his eyes. He murmured a quick thank you and goodbye to Cassie as he passed her. His shoulders were more hunched than usual. His eyes wouldn't move from the ground ahead. His exhaustion and embarrassment were both palpable.

Maybe this mix-up was for the best. Cole had a lot on his plate right now. So Cassie would have to continue on as his friend because that was what he needed from her.

For now anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> The other half will probably be up tomorrow. I have to go to work now or I'd try to knock it out. 
> 
> If you'd like to see all of the Theme Week creations, the main posting area is on Tumblr under the tag 12 Monkeys Theme Week. It should be a lot of fun. Sineater_Danyi is running things and doing a fab job!


End file.
